Secrets of a Dark Past
by warriorsgirl664
Summary: Young Halie, daughter of Doc Hudson, always wonders what happened to her mother and why she disapeared. When she investigates, she relizes the shocking, horrible truth that will put her and everyone at Radiator Springs in danger. *COMPLETE*
1. Dark Night

**Reminder: **_All of the characters in this story and scenery if all part of the Disney and Pixar's movie, Cars. The only characters I own are Halie and Laura. Just a heads up._

_**The Night Time Air**_

p The night-time sky was a beautiful sight, its stars shinning brightly so there was not complete darkness. The moon shone the most out of them all, its face smiling down on the earth. The very small town of Radiator Springs, in Carburetor County, lay right in the warm Arizona desert, a small dot on the face of the state. There, it was peaceful and quite during the night, despite the soft glimmer of lights shinning off some of the shops.

p A dark shape slowly drove out of one of the buildings and drove right to the edge of the street, right by what looked like an impound. The color of the car was so dark; she blended in with the night sky. The only thing that could be seen clearly was a pair of sparkling, crystal-clear blue eyes. The car gazed up at the night sky, peace and tranquility resting in her eyes. Letting out a sigh, she closed her eyes and felt a gentle breeze sweep past her fenders. She opened them again and turned around, puzzled, to see another car drive up towards her. Recognition flowing into her eyes, she muttered in a soft voice the name of the car and turned back to the sky.

p "Hello Halie, what are you doing out here to late?" the car asked, slowly driving up to her.

p The newcomer was a very dark color too, but you could just make out the faint trace of a dark red on the car. The car was a racecar, just like her father, but had her mother's eyes.

p "Oh you know, watching the sky speak." Halie muttered softly, not facing her friend. She suddenly looked at her friend. "Laura, what are you doing out here?"

p Laura chuckled and nuzzled her friend. "Watching you."

p Halie laughed quietly and pretended to have accusation in her eyes. "You were spying on the Hudson Hornet's daughter?" she smiled.

p Laura shrugged. "Hey, don't think some car is going to come and kidnap you on my watch."

p Halie narrowed her eyes and nudged her friend affectionately. They were so close, practically like sisters, besides the fact they had different parents.

p Laura slowly nudged Halie and nodded back towards her father's clinic. Halie just shook her head and went back off, out of the night air.

p "Be sure you don't catch a cold! Jeez, the way you come out of a carwash, soaking wet makes me shiver." Laura called after her.

p Halie spun around and rolled her eyes playfully. "Don't worry mom, I will…" she trailed off. Mentioning her mom made her heart ache. Laura nodded with sympathy. She understood how her friend felt every time she mentioned her mother. Nodding goodbye, she went back inside her Cozy Cone.

p Halie shook herself, but couldn't get the thought out of her head. What had happened to her mother? Whenever she had asked her father, he would always say she passed away in an accident but Halie knew that there was more to the story that that.

p Driving into the clinic, she sat beside her father, gently coaxing him to wake up. When a pair of blue eyes, just like Halie's finally opened Halie relaxed.

p "Dad, can I ask you something?" she finally got the courage to ask him.

p Lifting himself slightly, The Hudson Hornet, otherwise known as Doc, he gave her his full attention. "Of course, what's wrong?"

p Halie took a long sigh and closed her eyes for a moment. When she opened them she finally spoke.

p "What happened to my mom?"


	2. The Story

Halie expected her father to give her the same answer that he always told her, but all she saw was surprise in his eyes.

"I know you said that she died in an accident, but I feel there is more than that! I just want to know." She let her eyes drop to the ground.

Doc gave out a sigh. "Well, I guess your old enough to know now." He said.

Halie gave a start. "I am?"

Doc nodded. "Yes. You see Halie, your mother left. She didn't die."

Halie only flinched. If her mother was still alive where was she?

Doc just nuzzled her gently. "You really don't want to know what happened to her."

"Did she leave because of me? Or Harvey?" Halie cried out, tears forming in her eyes.

Doc laughed a bit and then shook his head. "No, of course not! She loved you both more than anything!"

Halie seemed confused. "Then why did she leave?"

Doc looked at her with regret and sighed. "Well it's a very long story."

Halie sat down immediately and looked at her father, her blue eyes wide and open. "So what happened?"

Doc chuckled. "You really want to know?" When Halie nodded, he sat down next to her and began to speak.

"You see, a long time ago, when I was just starting to train for the Piston Cup; I met your mother at a racetrack. Boy, could that girl go fast." Doc said, for a moment seemingly lost in his own memories.

Halie nudged him gently. "Um, and?"

Doc shook himself and continued. "Well, we both had a love for racing and were rookies in the game, so we were almost perfect for each other."

"Almost?" Halie asked.

Doc looked at her and nodded. "Almost. It wasn't until I had been with her for some time I realized what her family had done to her."

Halie flinched. "What…what did they do?"

Doc shook his head. "They gave her an arranged marriage."

Halie looked at her father with confusion. "What is that?"

"An arranged marriage is when your family chooses who you marry."

Halie seemed shocked. "Why?"

Doc sighed. "For many reasons. But she didn't want to marry some car like that. She told me and I felt sorry for her."

Halie's eyes blazed with anger. "I wouldn't even exist if she had married that…that arranged marriage car!"

Doc narrowed his eyes sympathetically and rubbed her hood. It was like a way of comforting her. The anger and worry in Halie's eyes vanished and she looked up at her father, tears in her eyes now.

"What did she do after that?"

"Well, by that time, racing was over for me, so we ran away together." Doc explained.

Halie lifted one windshield. "Oh really?"

Doc looked at her and nodded. "Yes. And we had two lovely children awhile later."

Halie looked at the ground and gulped. "But…?"

"Her parents found out somehow and were looking all over the country for her. She felt it wasn't safe to stay with me anymore, and she didn't want any of the blame to be on me, so she left."

Halie seemed horrified. "Just like that?"

Doc nodded sadly. "And she took you and Harvey with her."

"She did? Why?"

Doc shrugged. "Maybe she though you were safer with her, but not long after Lightning came to stay at our town, I found you guys by the Ornament Valley Gas Station."

"Oh yeah! I remember that." Halie recalled.

"I haven't seen her ever since she left." Doc said sadly.

Halie let her eyes fall to the floor, before pushing herself gently against her father's side, feeling protected for a moment.

Doc nuzzled her back before Halie opened her eyes and asked a question Doc could never answer.

"Will she come back?"


	3. Girls can't race

**Reminder: **I own Halie, Harvey, Samson, Sydney, Laura and Sam. The other cars and backrounds belong to Pixar. I got this chapter done very fast, but I promise there will be more action in the later chapters. Next chapter, Halie, Sydney and Laura all take a little road trip.

Halie slowly drove out of father's office, her blue eyes filled with sadness. It wasn't long before her two best friends, Laura and Sydney drove up to her.

"Hi Halie! Are you ready to watch Sam's race?" Laura asked.

Halie nodded, her eyes still connected to the ground.

Laura and Sydney both exchanged glances. They knew something was up.

"Come on Halie, you love races! Watching at the really cute racecars…" Laura said.

Halie nodded, still not facing them.

"And maybe Charles will be there." Sydney said, her eyes narrowing.

Halie began blushing. "Yeah, so what?"

"Maybe he will talk to you, since you're to chicken to yourself." Sydney continued.

Halie faced her friend. "I am not!"

Laura gently nudged her friend. 'Oh don't mind Sydney! She is just a little troublemaker and breaks all the rules of the town. Hard to believe her dad is a police officer."

Sydney hissed and drove very ungracefully to where Flo's oil cans were stacked all nice and neat.

"I do not! I'll have you know I follow all the rules!"

Both Halie and Laura laughed their heads off. "Since when?" They laughed even harder when Sydney accidentally backed into one of the stacks of cans, scattering them all over the place.

"Well, maybe not all the time." Sydney said and began to pick up all the cans, when her brother, Samson drove up and laughed.

"Ohh! You're in trouble now!" he said.

Sydney scoffed and stacked the cans up again, but just as she did, Samson knocked them over again. Sydney fixed her brother with an angry gaze.

"Hey! You did that on purpose!"

Samson just shook his head. "No, you didn't stack them up right!"

Sydney rolled her eyes. "Oh who asked you anyways?"

Samson all of a sudden looked genuinely hurt. "Don't be mean to me! Just wait till I tell dad!" he said and drove off.

Sydney growled. "Oh no you don't! Tattletale!" she called after him, driving after him.

Laura chuckled and sat down at Flo's, obviously not interested in Samson and Sydney's sibling arguments.

"Laura, what's wrong?" Halie asked.

Laura looked at her fiend. "Sam is just being a showoff." She muttered.

Halie rolled her eyes. All of the boys in town were showoffs, but she let Laura continue.

"He keeps racing with my dad and Doc on Willie's Butte, but whenever I try to race, I always mess up on that final turn. We told me girls can't race."

Halie bristled. "What? Who cares what he thinks anyways?"

Laura shrugged, but her attention was focused on something over Halie's fender. Her eyes narrowed just as the showoff himself pulled up.

Sam looked at the two of them and sighed. "What, you guys just disappointed that boys race better than girls?"

Laura glared at him. "Oh lay off it, will you?"

Halie just narrowed her eyes and stood in front of the racecar. "Care to put a wager on that remark?"

Sam almost burst out laughing. "What?"

Halie kept her gaze even. "Why don't you and me have a race on Willie's Butte?"

Sam almost started crying. "Okay, my sister races okay, but you? Just because your father was a great racer doesn't mean you are too!"

"Right back at you." She said.

Sam narrowed his eyes. "Okay fine. Lets race."

Both Halie and Sam were at the starting line. Sam was getting ready, while Halie just sat there, kind of like when Doc and Lightning first raced.

Sydney, who had gotten off without a scratch, stood in front of them, explaining the rules. It was almost exactly like the first race.

Meanwhile Doc had come out of his office, obviously still a bit sad about telling his only daughter the truth about her mother. Driving over to Flo's, he noticed his son, Harvey, and the Sheriff's, son, Samson driving off towards Willie's Butte, obviously excited about something.

"Harvey, where are you going?" Doc called after him.

Harvey turned back and drove up to his father, excitement in his eyes.

"Halie and Sam are racing! Sam said girls can't race and Halie challenged him to that!"

Doc chuckled. "Yeah, that's my girl alright."

Lightning drove up to the both of them, obviously quite confused about what all the commotion was about. "Harvey? Doc? What's going on?"

Harvey looked at him, a bit annoyed about explaining everything again. "Halie and Sam are racing at Willie's Butte!" After explaining, he drove off, trying not to miss anything.

Doc and Lightning looked at each other. Both their children were racing. They had to see this.

When they got there, Sydney had just finished explaining the rules and held and flag in her antenna. Halie started up her engine, very slowly, before Sam roared his engine dangerously.

Lightning chuckled. "Doesn't this remind you of something Doc?"

Doc nodded. It wasn't to long ago he and Lightning had raced like this.

Sydney looked at Halie and squealed. "I know you can do it!"

Sam rolled his eyes. "Can we get this over with?"

"Yeah Sydney, start the race already!" Samson called.

Sydney glared at her brother before waving the flag.

Sam took off like a speeding bullet, obviously showing-off his racing practice. Lightning cringed. Although he had trained his son well, Sam had much difficulty with the last turn. And seeing Halie still at the Finnish line, before driving off more slowly off after Sam.

Lightning laughed. "Like father like daughter, huh Doc?"

Doc just nudged the racecar before muttering in agreement.

Halie then did something unexpected. She sped up to Sam's speed and right before the first turn, she passed him. Sam was amazed, but sped up.

"Come on Halie! You can't win against me!" he hollered,

Halie just kept her eyes focused on the final turn. Sam looked at the turn with uncertainty, but kept pace with Halie.

Just like his father, her tried to wing it, but landed in the cactus, while Halie did a beautiful power slide. Crossing first, she skidded to a halt and looked back.

Lightning seemed shocked. How could Sam miss that turn?

Doc chuckled. "Like father like son, huh kid?"

Lightning narrowed his eyes. "Only on Willie's Butte, old man."

Doc laughed and drove down to where Halie was standing, looking over at Sam.

"Nice race, huh Halie?" he asked his daughter.

Halie looked at her father with shock in her eyes. "Oh, well, I must have it in my oil."

Doc just narrowed his eyes. "Have you been practicing?"

"Maybe a little bit." Halie admitted. She had watched Laura and Sam Practice all the time.

"Okay. If you two are done, you might wanna go get Mater before I lose all the air in my tires!" Sam called from the cacti pile.

Laura headed back towards the town, followed by Lightning, still very shocked about the whole thing.

Sydney drove up to Halie and gave her a "told you so" look.

Halie just drove after her father, back to his clinic. Sydney just shrugged and called to Samson

"Well well well, who says girls can't race?" Sydney added to Sam, who was still miserably stuck in the cacti patch.

Sydney and Samson both drove back to town, which left Sam by himself.

"Um, is anyone still there?" he asked.

No answer.

"Oh great." He muttered and sunk very low on his shocks.

It took awhile before Mater had fished Sam from the cacti patch. By that time, everyone was at Flo's, enjoying some nice, cold oil. Sydney kept her narrowed gaze on Sam who kept asking her why she was glaring at him. Samson was next to Harvey, who congratulated his sister and taunted Sam about losing to a girl. Laura and Halie just laughed about the whole race. The rest of the cars in Radiator Springs were amused by the younger cars arguments.

"Sydney, will you please stop?" Sam asked, for the millionth time.

"Why?" she asked, her gaze still on him.

"Because you're starting to creep me out!" he said, pushing a bit closer to Laura.

"Sydney…" the Sheriff said, fixing her with a stern gaze.

"Sorry dad." She said, letting her gaze avert to the ground.

Lightning yawned a bit before shaking himself. "Come on Laura, Sam. It's time for bed."

Sam just drove off after his dad, obviously glad to get to bed. Laura chuckled and followed her brother.

"I think we will go catch some z's too." The Sheriff said and nudged Samson and Sydney up. They followed him out to the billboard.

Doc looked at Halie and Harvey and nudged them up too. The two of them looked very tired. Saying goodnight to the other cars, the three of them drove back to Doc's clinic.

It wasn't too long before Halie felt sleep overwhelm her, but the thought of her mother kept passing through her mind and she kept dreaming about her.


	4. Road Trip

**Reminder: **_I only own Halie, Harvey, Laura, Sam, Samson,Sydney and new character, Molly. The rest of the characters and backrounds belong to Pixar, but I guess Phoenix, Arizona belongs to, the government or someone like that. I got this chapter done very quickly, but I may not get the other ones done as fast. Just a heads up!_

Halie opened her eyes. She didn't recognize where she was. Instead of Doc's clinic, it was sort of like an old, misty warehouse. Looking around, she just saw the faint figures of five cars. Three were standing around, watching the trembling figure of another. Two were at the controls of two cranes. Halie looked on in horror as the hand of one of the cranes was closing down on the trembling car. When some of the mist cleared, she could see the figure of the car. It was a Hudson Hornet! For a moment, she thought it was Doc, but when she looked closer, she saw the color of the car was a light green and it was a girl. It took only a moment before the crane hand closed in on the car and lifted it up in the air, windows cracked where the claws were attached, before she realized who it was. Halie almost cried. She knew who the car was and she could only shout out the name before the other crane started to rip the car apart.

"MOM!!!"

"Halie what's wrong?"

Halie opened her eyes to see her father looking at her, worry in his eyes. Halie looked around. She was no longer in the misty old warehouse. She was safe in Doc's clinic. Sinking low on her shocks, she sighed a shaky breath.

"Halie why did you shout your mother's name?" Doc asked.

Halie looked up at her father and tried to speak, but felt tears come to her eyes. She nuzzled up against him and cried a bit. Doc nuzzled her back, patiently waiting for her to stop.

"Shh, Halie, it's okay." He muttered softly.

Halie whimpered and pulled away gently from Doc.

"I…I saw…her." Halie whispered.

Doc seemed surprised. "You saw you mother?" he asked.

"Yes, in my dream" she said softly.

Doc sat in front of her and looked into her eyes. "What happened?"

Halie looked away. The dream was too horrible to describe.

She felt Doc's sympathetic gaze on her and she looked at him, eyes still filled with tears.

"Halie was it that bad?" he asked.

Halie just nodded. "It was horrible."

Doc closed his eyes for a moment and opened them again.

"You tell me when you are ready." He said.

Halie looked at her father and nodded. Doc smiled and nuzzled her side. Whatever was bothering his daughter, she would tell him sooner of later.

"You going to go back to bed now?" he asked.

Halie shook her head. "No, I…can't see anything like that again."

Doc nodded, understanding his daughter's fear. "You want to go for a drive?"

Halie brightened at that and nodded. Following her father outside and up the road to Tailfin Pass. They drove out to the edge, right in front of The Wheel Well Hotel. Halie looked out and looked at Doc.

"May I tell you what happened?" she asked.

Doc looked at her and nodded. "Go on."

Halie took in a shaky breath before continuing. "I was in a warehouse, filled with mist. I…I could only see the figure of five cars and two cranes. Two of the cars were at the controls of the cranes. One car was just sitting there, not doing anything. The crane slowly moved in and picked it up. It was my mom." She begin to cry a bit again. "The other crane closed in and began to rip her apart. I just woke up. I couldn't help her. I just sat there and watched her die!"

Doc was the whole time Halie had told him the horrible dream. He felt his daughter's pain, but in the same time, was amazed that Halie had seen her mom.

"Hey, Halie, it's over now." Doc reminded her gently.

Halie nodded and smiled. Whenever she was with her father, she always felt safe. She could tell him anything.

Doc nudged her up and the both of them drove down the mountain. When the arrived back at Doc's clinic, Halie fell asleep immediately. Doc settled down next to her, casting a gaze over her at Harvey, who was still sleeping. Looking through the window, he began to wonder.

"Oh Molly, where are you?"

The next morning, Halie woke up, no more horrible nightmares. Looking on both sides, she saw Doc and Harvey, still sleeping. Careful not to wake them, she crept out of Doc's clinic, feeling the warm morning sun on her body. Her purple paintjob shone and reflected on the other buildings of the town. She spotted Laura coming out of her Cozy Cone. Spotting Halie, she drove over and greeted her.

"Hey, you okay this morning?" She asked.

Halie nodded, but suddenly a thought popped into her mind. The dream with her mother had shone the poor car's fate, but, what if Halie could find her mother before that happened?

Laura nudged Halie gently. 'Um, are you sure you are okay?"

Halie looked at Laura, triumph in her eyes. "I know where my mom is!"

Laura seemed shocked. 'You do?"

Halie then though over again. "Okay, not really, but I know where to find her!"

Laura looked at her friend with confusion. "Where?"

Halie quickly explained her nightmare the night before, Laura in shock the whole time.

"Anyways, I noticed an upside down billboard in one of the corners. It said "Phoe…"

"Phoe? What does that mean?" Laura asked.

"That must not be the whole word. It must be Phoenix! Phoenix Arizona!"

Laura looked doubtful. "Halie, that's at least 300 miles from here."

Halie looked crushed. "Well, I guess so."

"And you are not going on such a dangerous trip…"

Halie's spirit was bruised even more.

"…without me and Sydney." Laura finished.

Halie looked at her friend. Did she mean that?

"You mean…?"

"Yes Halie, me and Sydney will go with you! But we better leave now, otherwise we may get caught."

Halie nodded, happiness brimming in her eyes. The two cars drove of towards the Radiator Springs billboard, where Samson, Sydney and the Sheriff were still asleep.

"Psst! PSST! Sydney!" Laura whispered.

Sydney opened her eyes. "Laura? Halie? What is it?"

Halie smiled. "We are taking a little road trip."

Sydney brightened. "That beats staying in this boring old town!"

"SHHH!" Laura hissed. Sydney nodded and carefully drove away from her father and brother.

"So, where are we going?' she asked.

"Phoenix." Laura said, looking at Halie with sympathy.

"Why?' Sydney asked, quite confused.

"I will tell you on the way." Halie promised.

The three looked back at Radiator Springs, before turning around and driving off towards Ornament Valley and then to Phoenix.

But next to the sleeping Sheriff, Samson opened both of his eyes very wise, before narrowing them with triumph.

"Oh girls, you are so busted this time." He whispered.


	5. New Fear

**Reminder: **_I only own Halie, Harvey, Sam, Laura, Samson, Sydeny, Molly and the new character, Blazer!_

"Are you sure they left?' Sam asked.

"I saw them myself! Laura was muttering something about Halie's mom, but I didn't get to hear it all."

Harvey looked up from his oil, horror in his eyes. "She can't!" he said, randomness in his voice.

Both Sam and Samson turned their puzzled gaze on him. "What do you mean?" Sam asked.

Harvey looked at both his friends, then out towards Ornament Valley, then back at them again.

"Take care of everyone for me." He said.

Sam was really confused now. "Wait, what?"

Harvey looked back at both of them. "I'm going to bring them back. I can't trust Halie in her state of mind right now."

Sam drove in front of him, blocking his from driving any further. "No Harvey. You're not leaving."

Harvey glared at him. "I can if you get out of the way!"

"No I mean I'm not letting you go!" Sam repeated.

"What about the girls?" Samson piped up.

"We won't give them away and maybe we can go ALL together tomorrow." Sam decided.

"But what if something bad happens to them?" Harvey challenged.

Sam looked surprised. "Since when have you ever been so concerned for Halie?"

Harvey narrowed his gaze. "She's my sister. Don't tell me you don't worry about Laura."

Sam shuffled his front tires awkwardly.

"I do, but not when I know where she is." He challenged.

Harvey gave his friend and annoyed look. "Okay then, where is she?"

Sam hesitated and looked at Harvey. If you changed the color of him, he would look just like his father, especially with the look he was giving Sam.

"I…I don't really know" he admitted.

Samson looked at Sam with a look of worry. "So what does that mean?" he prompted.

Sam sighed and shook his head. "Well, if we don't know where they are…"

"Don't know where who are?"

All three cars turned to see Lightning, a puzzled face staring at them.

"Um…um." Harvey stammered

Sam looked at his father with a sheepish gaze, but it was Samson that came to the rescue.

"Sally and Flo. I saw them both at Flo's café', but didn't see them again."

Lightning looked around. "Hmm, maybe they are up at The Wheel Well."

Samson nodded. "That's what I told them, but they didn't listen to me." He said, motioning to Sam and Harvey.

Lightning shrugged. "Well I'm just glad you guys are not getting into any trouble." He drove off towards Willie's Butte.

Samson looked back at them. "So are we leaving or what?"

Harvey smiled and nudged his friend affectionately. Sam hesitated again, but sighed.

"Alright. But if we get in trouble, it's not my fault." Harvey and Samson just rolled their eyes.

As the three set off towards Ornament Valley, Samson made sure his dad wasn't near the billboard before they drove off, searching after their sisters into the sunset.

* * *

Halie tried desperately to keep her eyes open. They had been traveling for the whole day and she was tired. Looking back at her friends, she could tell they were tired too.

All of a sudden, Sydney collapsed. She moaned before speaking. "I can't drive any farther."

Laura drove up to her and gently nudged her. 'Come on Sydney, just a bit farther." She sounded very calm, but Halie could tell she was just as tired as the young police car.

"Where can we stop for the night?" Halie asked, stifling a yawn.

Laura looked up and looked around thoughtfully. Before she could speak, a very cold voice sounded from behind her.

"Hey, are you alone?"

Halie narrowed her eyes. "Why?"

"Answer the question. Are you alone?"

Laura seemed more disgusted than afraid. "We maybe so, but why do you care?"

In the shadow where the voice came from, a pair of dark dark green eyes shone, narrowed and dangerous. Sydney let out a whimper.

The eyes close for a moment before the shape of a car comes out of the shadows. It is a navy blue 1989 Blazer. Halie is shaken by how much the color of the car is the same color as Doc.

"What's wrong, got lost or something?" the blazer asked, a smirk crossed his grill.

Halie drove up in front of her friends, standing up to the taller car. "Why do you want to know? Are you stalking us or something? I bet you work for Chick Hicks! Why do you want to know…" she stopped as Laura presses her tire over Halie's grill.

"We are not lost. We just want to be on our way." Laura said, dragging the angry Halie away and nudging Sydney up on her tires.

But the blazer wouldn't back off. Driving in front of them, he replied in a menacing voice.

"I don't think you are going anywhere. You are going to be good little cars and follow me."

Before Halie or her friends could reply, the blazer roughly pushed them in the direction back towards town. Halie stiffened. They couldn't go back now! But they were pushed into an old abandoned shack they had passed a few moments earlier. Halie couldn't take this. Without any warning, she sped off, away from the blazer, but it wasn't too long before she felt searing pain on her fender She let out a yelp and fell, feeling oil drip out of her wound.

"HALIE!!" Laura screamed, but whatever she said afterwards, wasn't heard, because Halie felt herself slipping into unconsciousness. Before she fell into it, she felt fear grip her engine sharply. What if they never returned to Radiator Springs?


	6. Near Death

**Disclaimer** _There is violence in this chapter and gore, but it's oil, so it may not be like gore gore, but you know. I own Laura, Halie, Harvey, Sam, Samson and Sydney, Blazer and Mark._

"Night is falling." Samson remarked, looking up at the stars.

Sam looked up too. It was probably 10:00, but he didn't care. They had to find some place to rest. He could see Harvey, who was asleep on his tires and even Samson looked exhausted. Looking around, Sam's eyes caught what looked like an abandoned shack.

"Come on." He muttered at drove up to it. Harvey and Samson followed looking up at it with uneasiness.

Quietly opening the door, he went in. Harvey drove in front of his friend, up a ramp of some sort. A rail, which provided a view of the shack below, was where Harvey looked over, horror in his eyes. Sam and Samson looked too, to see a lone purple car in the middle of the shack. Wonder who it was.

Halie opened her eyes, but felt the pain in her fender again. Looking down, she saw oil all around the fender. A shadow fell across her and when she looked up; she saw the blazer smirking down at her.

"Well well well, not so tough now, are you?" Halie was too tired to reply, besides, a parking boot had been put on her tire.

"Please what do you want?" she asked.

The blazer just looked at her. "I know you live in Radiator Springs, my dear. You see, your father was, or used to be a friend of mine. But a long time ago, he ended my racing career."

Halie looked up at the car in shock. "You used to race?"

The blazer looked at her. "Yes, but I crashed, because of your father, and was so beat up, they had to put new parts on me."

Halie narrowed her eyes. "So what do you want?"

The blazer looked at her, anger in his eyes. "I need the location of that town so I can wreak my revenge on your father."

Halie growled. "First off, why not use a map? And second off, if you ever lay a tire on my father, I'll rip you apart."

The blazer gripped her other fender with his tire. "There are no maps out in the middle of nowhere, honey. And if you don't tell me, I'll be the one that rips you apart."

Halie wasn't scared, but was filled with shock as Sydney and Laura were roughly pushed out into the open.

"Alright then, if you don't tell me, I'll kill you friends."

Halie looked at her friends, the blazer and then back. What would she do?

Harvey growled as the blazer seized up his sister. Sam and Samson struggled to hold him back. "No Harvey. Not yet!"

"We will get caught!"

Harvey tried to shake them away. "Let me go! I'll rip his engine out! I'll scatter his parts all over the state! No one touches my sister like that!"

"Harvey! Don't! We won't let him hurt her, I promise." Sam said.

The two cars let go of him. Harvey glared at the car. "If he ever touches her again…"

Samson nudged him sharply. "Stop it."

But both Sam and Samson stiffened as Sydney and Laura appeared.

"Not so easy to stay back, is it?" Harvey asked.

Sam and Samson just looked down. Sam nodded. "Fine, let's go." Samson nodded, but slipped off of the ledge and over the edge. Harvey and Sam stared in shock for a heartbeat, before jumping down too.

All 4 cars turned their attention to the 3 familiar cars that seemed to fall from the sky. "Harvey!" Halie cried out.

Sam and Samson both rushed to their two sisters, shielding them protectively, although Sydney protested to her brother.

The blazer wasn't fooled though. He pressed a button that was next to him and as if on command, two huge metal clampers popped out of nowhere, well from the ceiling. One of them gripped Halie as she screamed out.

"HALIE!" Harvey cried out. Glaring at the blazer, he spat out. "Leave her alone!"

The blazer shook his head. "Sorry kid, no can do."

Halie looked down at her brother. "Harvey, forget about me! Take Laura and Sydney and get out!"

Harvey shook his head. "I'm not leaving without you!"

Looking around, he saw a button, with big bold letters saying "OFF" Driving towards it, he tried to push it, but something hit the place where his tire was a second ago.

"You don't want to push that." The blazer threatened. He let out a whistle and two other burly cars came and seized Harvey from moving. "Let me go!" he hissed, but the cars just snickered.

The blazer looked at the frightened Halie and smirked. The other metal clamper grasped her left front tire.

"Last chance Hudson. Where is that little town of yours?"

Halie looked at the clamper that had tightened around her tire, but just glared down. "I'm never going to tell you!"

The blazer shrugged and snapped his tire (somehow) and the metal clamper pulled. Her tire ripped off. Harvey shut his eyes as her heard a cry of pain from his sister. Opening his eyes she saw her, oil coming from her left tire hole. The blazer laughed evilly. "You going to tell me now?"

Even in her pain, she shook her head. Her eyes glaring down with stubbornness. The blazer narrowed his eyes evilly and watched as the clamper attached and then ripped off her hood. Then her whole back trunk. After it was done, it just tossed her down. Harvey watched horror on his face. His sweet, little sister, was reduced to a wreck.

He watched as the blazer drove up to her. "The great Hudson Hornet's daughter, huh?" he glared at her. Harvey couldn't take it. He made a dash for the button. Before the blazer could even react, he hit it. The two metal clampers, shook, stiffened, and then collapsed.

The blazer cried in horror as the two clampers fell towards him, and he and the two cars holding Harvey retreated. He closed his eyes and waited for the clampers to fall on him, but opened them to find they had rested on the rail above them. Rushing over to his sister, he felt sick.

Halie was in a wreak. Her hood, left tire and back truck was ripped off and scattered around her. She was in a pool of her own oil, tears streaming down her face. Her eyes were closed. She tried to speak, but all that came out was a horrible cry of pain.

"Halie, I'm so sorry, please don't die yet."

All of a sudden, a tire tapped him on the fender. He turned to see warm amber eyes gazing at him. "Son, may I be of assistance?" the car asked.

Harvey was shocked. "Who are you?"

The car was a 1973 red mustang. His amber eyes looked at his wrecked sister and leaned over and put his tire on the dying car's only remaining front tire.

"Is she…" Harvey asked.

"She is still alive, but not for long in this condition." The mustang said.

"Sir, may I ask your name?" Harvey asked.

The mustang smiled. "My name is Mark and I am the doctor around these parts."

Harvey looked at his sister and felt tears coming to his eyes. "Can you help her?'

"I can try." Mark said.

"Um, Mark, may I ask you where we are?" Harvey wondered.

Mark nodded. "Yes, you are in the outskirts of Phoenix, Arizona."

_I know, poor Halie! HaHaHa! I'm so evil! Don't worry, she won't die and the quest to find her mom, will continue._


	7. Suprise Suprise

_**WARNING:** Some of this chapter is emotional, but the ending is just...eh. I own halie, Harvey, Sam, Laura, Samson, Sydney, Mark and Blazer_

"Can you help her?" Harvey asked again.

Mark sighed. He had brought the torn up car in his office that night and had welded her body parts back together. But the stress and pain must have been too much for her, because she had fallen into unconsciousness.

"I can't bring her out of it. She has to fight this battle by herself." The doctor said sadly. Gentle patting Harvey on the fender, he left the room.

Harvey leaned over his sister. She was in one piece again, but she still looked like she had strained herself. Her purple paint was scratched and in some parts, torn off. Her blue eyes were hidden beneath her eyelids, which may never open again. Harvey felt tears come to his eyes.

"Halie, please don't leave us. I know you can come out of it." Gentle taking his sister's tire, he muttered something.

"I love you."

He gently rubbed her hood, taking precautions because how it had been detached from her only 6 hours ago. She suddenly flat lined. Harvey felt his oil grow cold. "No Halie! Don't let go yet!" He rested his front bumper up against her side and hardly noticed Mark as he shocked her engine. Her heart-rate jumped a bit and she twitched.

"That's it Halie, stay with us." Mark muttered and pushed Harvey gently away from his sister.

"Harvey, sorry, but she may not make it." Mark said.

Thought went through Harvey's head. What if Halie didn't come back to Radiator Springs? Would he go back? Would he ever find Blazer? What would he tell Doc?

Harvey let his eyes avert to the ground. Mark checked over his sister very quickly, but with much care.

"Harvey, why don't you go outside with your other friends?" Mark suggested lightly.

Harvey looked at the doctor, then his sister, before nodding. When he passed through the double doors, he was shocked. All of his friends looked dejected. Sydney was even crying. Almost at once, Samson drove up to him. "Is she alright?"

Harvey almost nodded, but then shook his head. Halie was a goner and everyone knew that.

Mark suddenly pushed through the double doors and looked at Harvey.

"She awake, and she wants to speak with you."

Harvey felt relief flow through him. She was awake. That was good.

Driving past the doctor, he saw his sister on the lift; he winced, seeing as in how much pain she was in.

Taking her tire gently, he murmured softly to her.

"Harvey? Oh I'm so glad you're here." She whispered.

"Hush, don't wear yourself out." He protested.

Halie gulped, but it looked very painful for her. "Harvey, I want you to tell dad that I love him and…"

"Halie, don't talk like that! You're alright! You're in one piece that is." Harvey said.

Halie tried to shake her head, but the effort was too much for her. "Stop it brother, I'm going to die. That is my fate."

"You don't have a fate! Not yet! Whatever it is, it won't happen for a long time!" Harvey cried out, almost like a little kid.

Halie looked at her brother, love in her blue eyes. "You can save me every time."

Harvey was about to speak, when he realized what his sister was saying. Even though her wounds were fixed, the pain of what happened would never go away.

Halie looked at the machines she was hooked up to. "Please brother, put my out of my misery."

Harvey looked at her, then the plugs. He was about to pull them, when he had a flash back of when he and Halie were younger.

"_Oh Harvey! You're the best brother I could have!" Halie squealed._

_Harvey chuckled. "Why I guess it's only fair to say that you're the best sister I ever had."_

_Halie beamed. She couldn't have a better family._

_Harvey smiled. He loved his sister. She was so sweet and innocent. She suddenly grew serious._

"_Harvey, promise me one thing, that you will never give up on me, no matter what I say."_

_Harvey was surprised, but nodded, gently nuzzling her he whispered. "No matter what, I will always fight for you."_

Harvey shook himself. That promise he made to Halie long ago was not forgotten.

"No Halie, I'm not going to let you go." He decided.

Halie looked at him, warmness in her eyes.

"Your right, I…I shouldn't give up to quickly." She stuttered.

Harvey gently stroked her left tire. He was so glad to see her still strong and brave.

A sudden cry came from the other room. Both Halie and Harvey turned to see Blazer bursting through the double doors. His two burley sidekicks had Sydney in tires and Blazer pushed Mark, Samson, Laura and Sam out into the room.

"Alright Hudson! I don't know how you survived that little killing spree last night, and I still don't know where Radiator Springs is, but I do know that I have one of your little friends here. Tell me or I'll kill her." The blazer threatened.

"Leave her alone you piece of junk!" Samson growled.

"Shut it!" one of the burly cars snapped sharply.

Halie narrowed her eyes. "Let her go!"

Blazer looked down at the cars under him and roughly pulled up Laura. "Tell me, or I'll kill BOTH of them."

"Hey, let her go, scrap metal!" Sam cried.

The blazer narrowed his eyes at Halie before taking out a gun. He pointed it at Laura's head. She started squirming, but the blazer's grip was too strong.

Before he could pull the trigger or before Halie could speak, another bullet hit the gun, knocking it out of Blazer's tire. Everyone looked to see two familiar figures standing at the doors.

"Let go of our daughters…" Lightning growled.

"…and you have the right to remain silent." The Sheriff snarled.


	8. Not Letting Go

**Heads-up: **_This chapter is very short, but I had to set the scene for the next chapter. I own Halie, Harvey, Samson, Sydney, Laura, Sam, Mark and Blazer. After this story, I'm going to make a sequal, so heads-up to that!_

All the cars just stared at each other with shock, except for Lightning and The Sheriff. The blazer suddenly narrowed his eyes with thought. Halie knew what he was thinking.

She looked at Harvey, but the Hudson Hornet was still staring at the two Radiator Springs cars.

"Oh, you mean these two?" Blazer cooed sweetly.

Laura and Sydney both struggled, but in the end, only Laura escaped, rushing to Sam, scared out of her shocks.

Blazer looked down at Sydney and narrowed his eyes. Turning to Samson, he smiled evilly. "Nice sister you got here."

"Get your tires off her you jerk!" Samson growled.

Blazer looked at Sydney, who was trembling in his grip. "Nah, she's kind of cute."

Samson made a face and stuck his tongue out with disgust. "Eww! You're hitting on my sister? Just leave her alone!"

Blazer scoffed. "And who's going to stop me?"

"The law." The Sheriff said, driving a bit closer.

"Stay out of this, old man." Blazer growled at the police car.

Blazer signaled to his two burly cars to push everyone out. "Say goodbye, sweetheart."

He said to Sydney.

"No! Dad! Samson!" Sydney cried out, but both she and Blazer disappeared into the wreaked waiting room.

"Sydney!" Both Samson and The Sheriff called out. Samson tried desperately to reach his sister, but the two cars shoved him away, before driving off after Blazer.

"No! Sydney!" Samson cried.

"She's gone." Laura whispered. She snuggled closer to Sam, who wrapped his tire around her.

Halie stared out after her lost friend. She closed her eyes and whispered so quietly. "She's gone forever. It's my entire fault."

Harvey pushed against his sister, but she felt tears come to her eyes.

Samson closed his eyes, a stray tear falling from them.

Lightning looked with shock. He hadn't expected that. His eyes were filled with sympathy as the Sheriff looked at him, defeat in his eyes.

"That's it. He's gone to far this time." Halie growled. She looked at Mark and called his name.

"Can I move yet?"

Mark looked at her, shock still in gaze. "Well, you may not be that stable, but you can try."

Unhooking everything from the Hudson Hornet, she wobbly got off the lift, but stayed steady.

"Halie, where are you going?" Laura asked.

"To settle the score." Halie replied.

"No Halie! You nearly got killed last time!" Harvey said, coming to her side.

"I'm not letting Sydney go." Halie gave her brother a cold-stare.

Harvey knew he couldn't change her mind. Turning to the other cars he said. "Sheriff, Lightning, Laura, Sam and Samson, head back to Radiator Springs."

"No! I'm not letting that piece of junk tear my sister apart!" Samson growled.

"Samson, you're coming back with me. I'm not losing you too." The Sheriff said firmly.

Samson turned back to look at his father, before letting out a sad sigh. "Alright."

* * *

Halie nodded to the cars departing. Looking at the Sheriff, she replied. "Don't worry, I'll bring Sydney back."

The Sheriff nodded sadly.

"Lightning, just incase I don't come back, Tell…tell Doc that me and Harvey love him."

Lightning gently nuzzled her. 'You will come back."

Halie nodded. Then, the five cars headed back in the direction of Radiator Springs.

"Alright Halie, come on. I'm not letting you get torn apart this time."

Halie smiled, when her eyes caught the shape of an old warehouse. "Who knew that was there?"

Harvey shrugged, but followed his sister as she drove into it. The floor was evened out and Harvey and Halie hid behind a huge stack of boxes. They saw Blazer, leaning over the struggling Sydney, but next to the young car was the shape of a car that Halie never thought she would see.

"Mom." She whispered.


	9. The Traitor

**Reminder: **_I only own Halie, Harvey, Mark, Blazer, Sydney and Molly. There is the most action in the next couple chapters, so look out!_

"Come on sweetheart, stay with me." Blazer said to Sydney as she escaped his grasp.

"I'm not your type, trashcan." Sydney snapped. She backed away behind Molly who was glaring at Blazer.

"Listen Blazer, let the kid go. She's no threat to you." Molly said.

"Who was asking you anyways?" Blazer snapped at the Hudson Hornet.

Sydney took one look at where Halie and Harvey were hiding and let out a scream. Blazer looked over.

"Alright I know your there, now come on out."

Halie rolled her eyes and came out. Blazer narrowed his eyes evilly.

"Well well well, look who's coming back."

Molly stared with amazement. "Halie?"

"Shut it!" Blazer snapped.

Halie narrowed her eyes. "I believe you have my friend and mother, Blazer."

"And I believe you haven't told me where Radiator Springs is." Blazer countered.

Halie rolled her eyes dramatically. "My gosh man! Just use a map!"

Blazer growled angrily. "I wouldn't speak that way to me, or your little town will be obliterated."

Halie flinched. "You sick car!"

Blazer shrugged. "That's who I am, baby."

Molly shook herself. "Blazer, are you saying you know my daughter?"

Blazer turned to her. "You could say that."

Harvey came out from the hiding spot too. "That's not all mom, he almost killed her!"

"Harvey?" Molly was so surprised. Suddenly she glared at blazer. "You what?!"

Blazer gave her a death-glare before turning to Halie and Harvey.

"Alright kids, I'm giving you one last chance to tell me, or I'll kill BOTH of these cars."

Halie opened her mouth to object, but she suddenly closed it and blinked with thought.

"Alright." She said.

Harvey looked at his sister with horror. "What?!"

Sydney couldn't believe it either. "Halie!"

Molly still had no clue what was happening. "Huh?"

Blazer narrowed his eyes with triumph. "Alright, now I want…"

"FIRST, hand over my mom and Sydney." Halie interrupted.

Blazer growled with impatience, but Halie met his stare bravely.

"It's that or nothing." She insisted.

Blazer unhooked Molly's parking boot and roughly nudged Sydney over to where Halie and Harvey stood.

"Alright pipsqueak, tell me now."

Halie turned the tables and looked as if she had been hurt. "What…what did you call me?"

Blazer rolled his eyes. "You heard me, now tell me."

Halie smiled and turned around. "Nah, I don't think so, I already got what I wanted, so um, good luck finding Radiator Springs."

Blazer was steaming now. "Why you little rat!" he spat.

Halie smiled. "That's what I live for." Harvey was still very confused but, followed his sister and mom out the door. Sydney stuck her tongue out before driving off with her friend. Soon, they were out of sight.

"Drat! That little punk is so dead!" Blazer growled.

"Oh Blazer, I know the location of Radiator Springs." A voice said from the distance.

Blazer turned and smiled. "Oh really? Come out and tell me then."

Almost instantly, a very familiar car drove out of the shadows, a 1973 Red Mustang.

"But, you have to promise not to hurt Halie, Harvey or Molly. In fact anyone in that town." Mark said.

Blazer nodded and Mark took a deep breathe before revealing where Radiator Springs was.


	10. Miss me?

**Reminder: **_I own Halie, Harvey, sam, Laura, Samson, Sydney, Molly, Mark and Blazer_

Doc looked out his clinic window, deep in thought. Even though Lightning, Laura, Sam, Sheriff and Samson had come home, Halie and Harvey were still missing. He let out a depressed sigh before pushing through his clinic doors. He drove up to Flo's Café' before settling down on his shocks.

Lightning noticed how miserable he looked and perked up. "Hey Doc, how 'bout a couple laps at Willie's Butte?"

Doc sighed. "Maybe later, kid." He muttered.

Lightning looked at the ground before driving over to the older racecar. "They will come back." He said.

Doc looked at him, defeat in his eyes, making Lightning sick. He had never seen Doc like this before. Lightning looked at Laura and Sam and realized what pain Doc was going through right now.

Lightning gave Doc one last encouraging smile before driving up to Laura. "Where is Halie?" he asked.

Laura let her eyes fall. "Saving Sydney." Sam answered for his sister.

Lightning finally realized that Halie was taking a huge sacrifice. From what this "Blazer" guys sounded like, he was dangerous. He felt a burst of pride for Halie, even if she wasn't his, standing up to a dangerous car like that.

Lightning looked at his son and gently patted his fender. Sam looked up. "What's wrong dad?"

"I'm just so proud of you." Lightning said.

Sam smiled, but in almost an instant, a familiar blue porche let out a squeal of joy and snuggled Sam and Laura.

"Mom! I…I can't breathe!" Laura gasped. Sam couldn't even talk.

Sally let go of them, her eyes sparkling with tears. "I'm so glad you two are safe! Who knows what could have happened to you!"

Lightning noticed Doc flinch at what Sally said his eyes deep pools of sadness. Lightning slowly sighed. Saying goodbye to Sally and Doc, who didn't even look up, he went off towards the billboard. To his surprise, only the Sheriff was there.

"Sheriff? Where's Samson?"

"Back at the Cozy Cone. I...I don't want him to go missing too." The Sheriff said, but shook himself when he realized how he must look in front of Lightning.

Lightning gave the Sheriff a look of sympathy before turning his gaze to four pairs of headlights. Squinting, he could make out the shapes of three Hudson Hornets and one police cruiser.

"Is that Halie?" Lightning said keeping his eyes squinted.

The Sheriff came out from the billboard and looked out too. Even though the cars were far away, Lightning could see the windshields of the cars. "Dad!" Sydney's voice called out.

"Sydney?" The Sheriff called out. It took only a moment for Sydney to explode into view, snuggling up against her father, who seemed so happy that she was there.

The Sheriff let out a sigh of relief and cuddled his daughter until she pulled away. "I told you I would be alright!" she said.

"That's not what I recall." Halie said, coming up. "All I heard was you screaming like a little girl."

Sydney shot her a playful glare.

Lightning gaze a sigh of relief too. "Thank goodness your al alright."

Halie and Harvey looked back at a car that was lingering behind them "Come on mom." Halie said with encouragement.

"Mom?" Lightning and the Sheriff said at the same time.

The car that came from behind them was a lime green Hudson Hornet, looking quite nervous.

"So your…your" Lightning started.

"Yes, I'm Halie's and Harvey's mom." The car replied.

"What's your name?" The Sheriff asked.

"Molly." She said, looking proud at Halie and Harvey.

Lightning nodded and beckoned for them to follow. Halie drove up besides Lightning, smiling.

"It's good to have you back." Lightning said.

"Yeah, I'm glad too. So how's Doc?" Halie asked.

"Miserable without both of you." Lightning replied, looking grim.

"I know, I never meant to hurt him inside." Halie said.

"He's at Flo's." Lightning said, smiling with sympathy.

Halie nodded and drove in front of Lightning. She found herself soon at Flo's; where the only cars that were there was Sally, Laura, Sam and her father. She winced seeing him so sad.

"Mom! You were squeezing me so hard, I'm seeing Halie!" Laura said, looking at the purple Hornet.

Halie rolled her eyes and shook her head. Driving up to her father, she pressed against him until he looked at her.

"Oh hello Halie, so nice to see your back." He muttered and looked down again. Around a second later, he looked up and then looked at Halie again. "Halie?"

Halie smiled and pressed closer to him. "I'm so sorry I left you."

Doc smiled with relief and held her closer. "Your home now. That's all that matters."

Halie sighed. For a moment, she forgot that a huge, oil-thirsty, psycho-car was after her and her family.

Doc then let her go. "Where's Harvey?"

"With my mom." Halie replied, and then cursed herself.

"Your mom? Here?" Doc asked disbelief in his eyes. Sally perked up at the conversation.

Halie smiled warmly. "Yes. I…I found her."

Doc just blinked at her. "Is that why you left?" he asked.

Halie averted her gaze to the ground and shifted her tires. "Well, sort of." She admitted.

Doc smiled and nodded understanding. He brushed against her as he drove away from Flo's.

"You really found your mom?" Laura asked, amazed.

Halie nodded and nuzzled her friend. "Glad to see you." She whispered.

Laura returned it and nodded. "You too."

Harvey came into view with Molly and Doc, who were snuggling against each other.

Halie sighed happily. "Look how happy Doc is."

Harvey rolled his eyes. "Please Halie, you just wish that Charles would pay as much attention to you like that."

Halie blushed but butted her brother affectionately in the fender.

"Halie, do you still think Blazer is going to kill us?' Harvey asked,

Halie shook. 'Please, I was already in pieces under his tires, I don't want to go through it again."

"Halie, what did you say?" Molly said.

"Busted." Harvey whispered, but as he tried to drive away, Halie hooked her tire on his back bumper.

"Please Harvey, you just stood there like a frightened little girl while I was in extreme pain." She said.

"Extreme pain? Halie, what's going on?" Doc said, raising a windshield.

"Well you see, we met this extremely evil car named Blazer and…" Harvey started but Doc cut him off.

"Wait, who?"

"Blazer, 1989 Blazer." Harvey said.

Doc was silent for a moment, until Molly nudged him.

"Anyways, me and Sam and Samson noticed that the girls had left town and we went off to save them." He shot his sister a playful sneer.

"So I went down to save Halie since she was crying like a little baby…" Harvey continued, but Halie gave him a sharp nudge. "Okay, she wasn't crying. So anyways it just happened too fast. All I saw was her there and then her on the ground…in pieces."

Molly and Doc looked at their daughter, but Halie's head was lowered.

Doc finally spoke up. "Is that why there is that crack around your trunk?"

Halie nodded. She didn't want to tell her parents this.

"But this doctor, Mark put her back together, but blazer came in and kidnapped Sydney and Halie wanted to save her, and we saved her and mom and well then we ended up here."

Doc drove up to Halie and gently stroked her hood. He noticed her wince and thought to himself. _You can't hide anything from me sweetheart._

"But the reason she was in pieces was because Blazer wanted to know here you were dad so he could rip you apart and take his revenge, but he didn't know where Radiator Springs was. He was forcing Halie to tell him, but she, being stubborn, didn't tell him." He gave his sister an affectionate glance.

Molly smiled at her husband. "She's more like you than I can remember."

Doc smiled and gave Halie a sympathetic look. "That was brave of you."

Halie looked up, her blue eyes filled with pride.

"Hey, don't get so spunky!" Harvey growled at his sister.

Halie rolled her eyes and drove off towards the billboard, but as she did, she spotted a familiar Red Mustang.

"Hey Mark! What's up?' she asked, giving him a friendly smile.

"Oh nothing, but I'm sorry about this Halie."

Halie looked confused. "Sorry for what?"

"For this!" a menacing voice boomed from behind Mark.

Halie looked up to see 3 huge monster trucks, glaring down at the young Hudson Hornet with hunger in their cold green eyes.

But what really made Halie's shocks shiver was the car that appeared next to Mark, who looked very disappointed with himself.

"Hello my dear Hudson Hornet, did you miss me?" All Halie could do was glare at the car that stood before her, but inside she was afraid, afraid for herself, for Harvey and for her parents.

"Blazer, how did you get here? And why are you holding Mark captive?" she growled.

Blazer laughed. "Oh my dear, mark is how we got here. Say hello to car who gave us directions to Radiator Springs."


	11. Bombs!

**Reminder: **_Rember, i own Halie, Harvey, Sam, Laura, Samson, Sydney, Mark, Blazer, Molly and the unamed Monster trucks. This chapter took awhile since I was sick. Enjoy!_

Halie looked at Mark, hurt in her blue eyes. "Mark, how could you?"

Mark was about to reply, but Blazer cut him off. "Mark found his true place. He never really cared about you."

Halie was on the verge of crying. She had trusted Mark and now he had betrayed her.

Mark turned on Blazer. "That's not true! I wanted to help…"

"Silence!" Blazer snapped.

Halie blinked her tears away and glared at Blazer with narrowed eyes. "I'm giving you five seconds to get out of here."

"Or what?" Blazer mocked.

Halie didn't reply. Her heart had been bruised so badly, she wasn't feeling like herself.

"I didn't think so." Blazer snarled. "Move."

Halie glared at Blazer and didn't budge. Blazer looked back at the three monster trucks that surrounded Halie, but the young car didn't even move. One of the trucks lifted her up roughly with its huge tire. She winced, but didn't even struggle.

"Don't hurt her!" Mark said, but Blazer laughed.

"Yeah, I want to finish her off myself." He said.

The truck dropped her and she fell, hard. A few dents and scratches covered her body.

Blazer shoved her roughly out of the way, before driving, with his monster trucks and Mark to the town. As he passed, Mark looked at Halie, apology in his eyes, but she just looked at him. Mark knew what he should do.

"Blazer, please, don't hurt anyone. You promised!" he pleaded.

Blazer snorted. "I did no such thing!"

Mark was struck down. He had been used this whole time. Shaking himself, he drove next to him.

Blazer looked at Flo's and saw Harvey, Doc and Molly, along with other cars he didn't know. Pretending to be innocent, he drove up.

Sally turned to him and gave him a warm smile. "Hello sir, may we help you?"

But as he opened his moth, all three of the Hudson Hornets glared at him. Turning, he gave them a fake smile, but his eyes were burning with hostility,

"I was wondering if I could maybe stay at a motel for the night." Blazer asked.

"Never, you dirty rat!" Laura growled.

"Laura! Sorry about that. She is usually not that angry." Sally said, shooting her daughter with a stern glare.

Harvey narrowed his eyes. This was a car that had kidnapped his mother, threatened to kill his father, tore apart his sister and put himself in danger and this same car was asking to stay here. Something was up.

"You may stay for as long as you want." Sally said.

Blazer smiled sincerely at her. "Thank you." He drove away from the café but as he passed, he bumped Doc rather roughly, almost knocking the older car off balance.

"What just happened?" Molly asked.

"A very dangerous and psycho car has just entered town. We are all going to get picked off one by one. Once he's done with us, he will sell the town and make money off it and then…" Harvey started panicking.

"Harvey, it's alright, son. He won't kill us yet." Doc reassured him.

Harvey looked relieved, but then his blue eyes widened.

"But, what about everyone else? What about Halie… HALIE! Oh my gosh he already killed her! Oh! Now I'm all alon…" Harvey started gasping, when Halie pulled up beside them.

"It's alright Harvey, I'm fine." Halie said. She didn't look up at any of the cars that were staring at her.

Doc looked at Molly with a confused gaze, but she only shrugged. Harvey tried to snuggle against his sister, but she shoved him away. The younger car winced at his sister's lack of affection and moved a bit away from her, a wounded expression on his face.

"Halie, what's wrong?" Doc asked his daughter. She didn't look up but mumbled out something like "Nothing."

Doc narrowed his eyes at her, until she looked up meeting her father's piercing blue gaze. She turned around and drove very slowly off towards Tailfin Pass.

Molly blinked. "May be we should go talk to her." She said to her husband, who nodded in agreement.

Halie droved up the road all the way to the Wheel Well Hotel. She felt a twig of guilt about how she treated her brother, but shrugged it off. She was in no mood for giving sympathy right now.

Closing her eyes, she remembered 2 days ago, where she was held high in the air, forced to tell the location of her beloved home town. All she could remember was the extreme pain she had gone through, lying in a puddle of her own oil. She felt a rush of anger as she thought of Mark. She let out a growl and kicked a rock with her tire, before she felt her eyes stinging.

"Okay Halie, I know you upset, know tell me why." Doc said, coming up to her.

Halie looked at her father and gave a shaky breathe.

"Have you ever felt betrayal before?" she asked, her blue eyes watering.

Doc felt sympathy for his daughter; he didn't know this was what was bothering her. "Yes." He answered.

Halie gazed at him, a lifetime of pain glinting in her blue eyes. "It's all my fault." She said.

Doc sighed. "Halie, whatever happened to you, it wasn't your fault."

Halie slowly nodded her head; but still felt guilt bubbling up inside her.

Doc nuzzled her gently, careful not to brush against any of her cracks. She nuzzled him back before murmuring.

"I love you."

Doc smiled and answered back. "I love you too. Will you come back down and apologize to your brother?"

Halie nodded. She followed her father down the hill to Radiator Springs, very so offend to nuzzle against him. When they got back down to the town, Halie let out a cry of fright. Blazer and his goons were attacking the town! She caught sight of Harvey, Sam, Samson, Laura and Sydney fleeing from the monster truck that was following them.

"LAURA!" Halie screamed as the truck closed in on her friend. Halie drove off towards the rescue, but she suddenly felt searing pain in her back. Looking back, she saw that a crane claw had ripped into her. She winced. _Not this pain again, please._

"Ah Halie, my dear sweet little friend." Blazer said, coming up to her.

Halie narrowed her eyes, more out of pain and anger that being frightened. "I knew you were no good."

Blazer narrowed his eyes with mock. "Who's the one who was in pieces?"

No answer.

"Yeah, didn't think so." He hissed.

"Hey Blazer! Leave my daughter alone!" Doc said, driving up, his eyes narrowed with anger.

Blazer laughed. "I'll deal with you later, old man."

Doc was ready to totally knock that car away from the town, his eyes widened with fear, but one of the trucks blocked him from doing so, his huge tire preventing Doc from going anywhere.

"Now Halie, how does the pain feel? Huh?" Blazer said, turning his attention to the younger Hudson Hornet again.

Halie felt a bit of oil coming from her grill. _No…no not now._

"Have you ever been through it before?" Halie asked.

Blazer roughly wiped the oil from her grill with his tire. "How long before you break down, huh? You can't take this forever."

Halie knew he was telling the truth. Even if she could take it, he body would break down. A car was not meant to be ripped apart and torn into. She would feel the same pain again. She coughed a bit, and to her relief, no oil.

Blazer looked into her eyes and saw the pain in them. He hesitated. "Alright, let her go, time for her to be disposed of."

As the claw detached itself from her back, she let out a horribly loud cry. Her back was always her most sensitive part ever since she was young.

She couldn't fight this car anymore, but Blazer obviously though she was going to duke it out with him.

"What is the loud-mouth to big of a chicken to fight now?" he mocked.

The trucks laughed, but a tire tapped Blazer on the fender, he turned and saw an angry Laura.

"Don't you ever hurt my friend like that again!" she growled and rammed Blazer harder that ever.

Blazer growled, but knocked into Harvey and Samson, who rammed him back to Laura, but instead, Sydney did a doughnut, slamming Blazer from the inside. He slammed into one of the buildings, and came out, madder that ever.

"Alright pipsqueaks, you had your chance more than once. Release!" he shouted.

Almost in unison, at the trucks reveled huge bombs in their trunks. They each placed them around the town and turned them on. Doc and Harvey, who were trying to soothe the injured Halie, stared in horror, Harvey more scared that his father of course.

"Oh no." Laura said, snuggling against Sam.

"What are we going to do?" Samson cried.

"What do you mean?" came Halie's weak reply.

"Get everyone out of town quickly!"

_Ohhhh! Whats going to happen? _


	12. Death and Explosion

**Remider: **_This chapter is really sad at some parts. Do I need to say it again? I own Halie, Harvey, Sam, Samson, Sydney, Laura, Molly, Blazer and Mark._

"Sydney! Head from Mater's to the Cozy Cone and make sure no car is left behind!" Harvey said to the police cruiser.

Sydney nodded and raced off. Harvey looked at Sam and Samson. "From Lizzie's to Flo's."

The two raced off as fast as Sydney. Looking at his father, Harvey lowered his voice. "You have to take everyone to the Interstate and head away from here."

"No Harvey, I'm not leaving you and Halie." Doc said, staring at his son with surprise.

"Please, I'll take care of Halie. I promise. It will be chaos without you to help the other cars." Harvey said.

Doc looked at Halie, then Harvey, then one of the bombs, before closing his eyes and sighing. He looked at Harvey, pride shining in his eyes.

"Alright son. I trust you." Doc said and sighed. He met up halfway with the Sheriff, who seemed confused at all the cars that were screaming.

Harvey looked at his sister and gave a sickening groan at the huge tear in her back. He nudged her as gently as he could though. "Halie, please, I'm not leaving you."

Halie opened her blue eyes and looked at her brother. "Leave no car behind. I'll wait for you."

Harvey looked at his sister with confusion until he realized that she wanted him to leave her. "No Halie. Not after what happened last time."

"Rusted hubcaps to that! Harvey, my brother, please."

Harvey sighed. He gave his sister one last affectionate nuzzle before racing off to meet Sam, who reported back. Halie sighed a slow and painful sigh.

Harvey looked back at his sister and made sure no one came from behind her. Sydney and Samson drove up to him, fear in there dark grayish blue eyes.

"Doc took Sally, Lightning, Sarge, Fillmore, Flo and Ramone towards the Interstate one way and my dad took Luigi, Guido, Lizzie, and Mater the other way, just to be sure that no trucks were still around." Sydney said.

"What about Mack?" Harvey asked her.

"I told him to help Halie into his trailer." Looking at the timer on the bombs with panic she nudged Harvey with fright. "Hurry Harvey, we have 5 minutes left!"

"What about the Delinquent Road Hazards?" Harvey asked.

"Who?" Laura was confused.

"The cars that are always in the Impound. What about them?" Harvey answered quickly.

"I…I didn't check." Samson admitted.

"Well go then!" Harvey said. Turning around, he saw that Halie had disappeared.

"Oh no, Halie where are you now" Harvey whispered.

"Don't worry; I'll have you guys out of there in no time." Halie said to the Road Hazards. They were all confused that this car was helping them.

"Yo, aren't you like Doc Hudson's daughter?" Boost asked her, staring suspiciously.

"Yes." Halie said. She bent a bit forward to work on the gate. The trucks had smashed the gate shut, so she had to pry it open. All four of the cars on the other side saw her torn up back and winced. DJ spoke up.

"What…what happened to your back?" he asked his eyes wide.

Halie looked at him and sighed. "Old pain."

"Who did it to you?" Wingo asked and Boost stared at him in surprise. Was that _concern _and _protection _in his voice?

"Blazer. A 1989 Dark blue blazer." Halie answered. "Crud, I can't get it open!"

Suddenly, Snot Rod felt it coming. A huge one too. He huffed at bit before letting out a huge sneeze. Halie stood back to avoid the huge gate that blew off the hinges. The four cars drove out.

"Snot Rod, why couldn't you just do that before?" DJ asked him.

Snot Rod shrugged.

"Well I underestimated you Halie." Blazer snarled.

Halie turned, but winced as her open wound throbbed. Blazer smiled evilly.

"Aw, is little Halie hurt?" he taunted.

Halie glared at him. "Oh yes, in extreme pain."

Blazer looked from behind the five cars to see the crane that had torn Halie open coming up for another attack. The four Delinquents looked at it with horror, but were silenced by the trucks. The crane came closer and closer, until Halie turned around, her eyes closed. A loud ripping sound came, but she felt no pain, opening her eyes, she saw a pool of oil spilled in front of her. A car lay on its shocks, oil coming from a huge gash in its side. Halie didn't know who it was, until she caught the familiar shape of a mustang.

"Oh Mark. No!" Halie cried, her eyes tearing up. She drove up to his side. The oil was flowing freely with no sign of stopping.

Mark looked at her, his green eyes weakly blinking. "Halie? Are...are you alright?"

"Yes, but…I need to take you back to..." Halie started.

"…to town? You have 3 minutes Halie. Besides, I'm going to die." Mark said.

"NO! Mark no! Please!" she nuzzled against him, ignoring the oil that covered his body. "I'm so sorry I doubted you."

"I deserved it. You're a great kid Halie. Take care of your family and friends. It's all you will have for a lifetime." Mark sighed. He gave Halie one more loving look, before the light in his eyes died and they closed, forever still.

"Mark?" Halie whispered.

No answer.

Halie closed her eyes, a few stray tears coming out. She faced the Blazer, anger in her blue eyes.

"Ha, that old fool. I knew he would crack and go crawling back to you." The car sneered. He continued laughing, until Halie's tire choked his grill.

"Shut it!" she snarled. The moon hit her body. You couldn't see her torn up back, but the moon made her eyes glow a green like color. She looked like a demon.

"What the…?" Blazer started. He threw Halie off. She kept her narrowed eyes on him. She looked normal now.

"Keep away from her!" Wingo said, driving in front of Halie. The Hudson was surprised. Who knew he liked her?

Blazer laughed. "What are you going to do if I don't, huh kid?" he took his tire and slightly bent his spoiler.

Wingo backed away. Looking at the bombs, Halie's eyes widened.

"Harvey! Come on! We got one minute left!" she called.

Almost a second later, Harvey, Laura, Sam, Samson and Sydney drove up, panicked.

"Come on! We have to go to Willie's Butte! I told Mack to go! We are the only ones!" Harvey said. He gave one look at Mark and felt tears come to his eyes. "Mark." He whispered.

Halie nodded. Even though Willie's Butte was not the safest place, it would have shelter.

The cars all drove off towards Willie's Butte. Harvey covered Halie with his wide body. Samson and Sam did the same for their sister's. The Delinquents pressed against the rocks, closing their eyes until a huge explosion was let off.

Blazer stared in horor and drove off as fast as he could, the trucks following close behind. The exploson kocked them all off their tires and unconcious.

On the Interstate, the explosion was seen. Doc, The Sheriff and Lightning just looked in horror.

"Laura, Sam. They are gone." Lightning whispered.

"No they are not. They are fine, along with the others." Doc said. The Sheriff nodded, but caught the look of worry and uncertainty in the old race cars eyes.


	13. Feelings

**Reminder: **_I own Halie, Harvey, Samson, Sydney, Laura, Sam, Blazer, Molly, Mark and The Jeep._

Halie opened her eyes, blinking a few times to get used to the light. Her throat was sore from the smoke that still covered the air. She slowly got to her tires, but winced as her back wound still stung. Dried oil covered the area around it; Halie didn't need to be a doctor to see from the red pipes and parts that it was infected.

"Halie? Are you okay?" a voice called out.

Halie turned around to see Harvey huddled behind her. She drove up to him and smiled.

"It's okay." She reassured him.

Harvey turned his gaze on her and smiled back, but Halie could see fear in his eyes.

Halie suddenly realized that none of the other cars were with them. "Laura? Sydney?" she called out, but no answer.

Harvey drove next to her and stared at the baron background with wide eyes. Willie's Butte was almost wasted, a good portion on the ground. The track was covered with more dust than she had last seen it and pieces of Radiator Springs road and buildings were everywhere.

"What the…?" Harvey said, his widened eyes covering all of once-dirt track.

Halie looked around too, but she knew they had to find out where the other cars went.

"Come on. We have to go." She said, nudging her older brother.

Harvey just couldn't take his eyes off the destruction, but slowly followed his sister back to town, or what was left of it. Halie nearly fell on her shocks if Harvey pressed next to her.

Everything was gone. All the buildings were either torn apart or completely gone. The road was ripped apart, pieces of it scattered everywhere. Halie couldn't stop herself from crying a bit.

"So now you see what happens when you cross paths with Blazer." A voice from the dusty shadows.

"Leave us alone Blazer. You have caused us enough grief already." Harvey narrowed his eyes at the blazer.

Blazer just looked around the destructed town and laughed. "Grief? That I destroyed this dumb little town?"

Halie growled deep in her engine, but Harvey stood in front of her before she could do anything.

"Leave here. You've done what you wanted." Harvey said bravely.

Blazer looked at the Hudson square in the eye. "Your right, but that's not why I'm here."

"You little liar!" Halie cried, driving in front of the car bravely. To Harvey's surprise, Blazer flinched and backed away a little.

"No really! I'm here to…" Blazer started, but Halie cut him off.

"To what? Apologies?"

Blazer's eyes suddenly burned with anger. "In your dreams!"

Halie narrowed her eyes at him, but Harvey slowly pulled up next to her, nervously glancing at Blazer.

Blazer looked at the infected rip in Halie's back. "Better get someone to look at that Halie. Oh wait no you can't."

Halie suddenly was on the defensive, her eyes watered.

Both Blazer and Harvey looked surprised at her. This was a car that was tough, lying in pieces on the floor, dying, and was still holding on to life. It was strange that Blazer said only one comment and she was hurt that bad.

Halie's sudden emotion attack was blinked away. "You are such a sick car! Taking innocent lives away! I would kill you if I could!" she cried, her eyes watering again.

Harvey stared at his sister. What did she mean by innocent lives? Then he remembered Mark's lifeless body lying in pool of oil.

Blazer stared at her, his eyes flicking all around, nervously trying to avert the Hudson's gaze.

"How could you?' Halie whispered, her eyes watering like pools of sorrow.

Harvey glared at Blazer. It took a lot to make his little sister cry.

Blazer almost drove up to her, but back off. "I'm sorry, but that's who I am."

Halie seemed heart-broken.

Blazer turned away from them, until Harvey spoke up. "Where are the others?"

Blazer turned to him. "Their fate is out of my tires."

Halie closed her eyes, tears coming down her hood. Harvey pressed against her.

"Who is trying to kill us?" he asked.

Blazer was about to answer when his eyes widened. Halie and Harvey looked behind them to see a 1989 Blue Jeep. The cars eyes were a light shade of green, a green glow formed around its body so it looked menacing. Halie backed away a bit.

"Who are these cars?' The jeep's voice seemed to echo in a demon-like way.

"Halie and Harvey Hudson, sir." Blazer replied.

"Hudson? As in the Hudson Hornet?" The Jeep asked. Blazer nodded.

The Jeep turned his glowing green gaze on Halie and ran his tire under her front bumper. "Fine looking specimen, isn't this one?"

Harvey growled and smacked the tire angrily. "Don't you dare touch my sister!"

The Jeep chuckled evilly, which made both Halie and Harvey flinch. "Arrogant little one, is he?"

"No not him, her." Blazer said, pointing one tire to Halie.

Jeep raised one windshield at Halie, whose blue eyes were wide with fear.

"This one? Blazer you're joking." The jeep laughed.

Blazer looked down at Halie. The young car had been hurt so much, he would be lucky to see her like that again.

"Blazer, dispose of the boy. It's the girl I want." The Jeep said.

"You leave her alone!" Harvey growled at the jeep.

The Jeep growled at Harvey and smacked him across the bumper, causing him to fall back and hit a surviving tree.

"Harvey!" Halie cried out, but Blazer slapped his tire over her grill. He expected her to rip it off, but that look of sorrow was in her eyes.

The Jeep held Harvey by his fender. "Know your place in this world. Let her go."

Harvey narrowed his eyes. "My father told me to look after Halie with my life and that's what I intend to do."

The Jeep laughed evilly. "Fine. I don't mind killing you in the process." The Jeep held Harvey down with one of his back tires, while pulling out what looked like a small sword from his undercarriage. He held it to Harvey's shaking hood.

Halie looked over at what was happening and got a sudden burst of rage. She wouldn't lose her brother. Not like Mark. Blazer was surprised as Halie sped out of his grasp and knocked The Jeep away from Harvey.

"NO ONE touches my brother like that." She snarled.

The jeep smiled with his eyes narrowed. "Blazer was right. There is some fire in you."

"Don't talk to me! Just leave before I make you!" Halie growled.

"Hahaha! Even better. She's smart-aleky too. Good work Blazer." The jeep said.

Halie looked back at Blazer, her eyes narrowed. "I knew I couldn't trust you."

Blazer rolled his eyes. "When did you say you did?'

"Shut it! Your not even suppose to be here!" she snapped.

The Jeep drove up to her, menacingly growling at her, his eyes glowing even more. Halie narrowed her eyes too, the Jeep even backed off from her piercing blue stare.

"You don't scare me." She hissed.

The Jeep sighed at shook his head. "Don't worry sweetheart. You will come with me if it's the last thing you do. I will kill you Harvey and all your little friends too."

Halie flared up. "Sydney! Laura! Where are they?"

The Jeep stared at her, amber eyes wide. "Why should I tell you?"

Halie was about to throw back a retort, but she just kept her eyes narrowed, her blue gaze drifting into the Jeep's heart until the glow around him and the glow in his eyes vanished.

"Hey! Stop looking at me like that! I'll tell you where your little friends are!" The Jeep shuttered.

Halie smiled triumphantly. In need, a girl's beauty did the trick.

"They should be back where you left them, but mark my words; I will have you Halie Hudson." The Jeep bushed against her.

"Don't count on it." She hissed and he backed off.

"What a fine demon you'll make." The jeep whispered.

"You'll never get near my sister again." Harvey growled.

"Force is a demon's greatest weapon, but if that's how you want it. Let's go Blazer." The Jeep said, driving off slowly.

Blazer hesitated and Halie gave him a "oh now what?" look.

"Blazer, _now._" The jeep repeated.

Blazer looked up at the Jeep, embarrassment in his eyes.

The Jeep narrowed his eyes. "You don't have no parking boot on, so get over here now."

Blazer closed his eyes and slowly drove over to the Jeep, who gave him an annoyed glance.

"Don't get attached to the enemies." The Jeep growled and in a flash of bright light, the two cars were gone.

Halie blinked and narrowed her eyes. The two evil cars were gone and that was that.

"HALIE!" a voice called.

Halie turned around to see Laura, Sydney and everyone else rushing towards them.

"Thank Chrysler you guys are okay." Halie breathed a sigh of relief.

"Why did you guys leave us?" Sam asked a puzzled expression on his face.

"Well you see, you guys dis…" Harvey started, but Halie cut him off.

"We just thought we would look and make sure no one was here." Harvey gave her a "what?" expression, but Halie's look made him silent.

"Is there anyone there?" Samson asked, still seeming frightened.

"No. I think we should head back to the Interstate now. They should be there." Harvey said.

Halie smiled, but noticed that a couple of her friends had a few dents and scratches. She winced as her back wound started throbbing again.

She suddenly felt a warm side pressing against her. She blinked to see Wingo. She was so surprised by his feelings towards her.

All the cars slowly drove out of the wrecked town, but Sydney's looked of horror was still visible to Halie to this day. Samson drove up to her and gently pushed her away from the horrible sight. For once, Sydney didn't protest to her brother's interference.

"I'm getting worried. They've been gone a long time." Sally said, pacing very quickly. Lightning went up to her and pressed against her side, causing her stop.

"Don't worry, their okay." He smiled for her, but when she looked away, his face fell.

Doc blinked and looked over at the smoke that had formed over what used to be Radiator Springs. He couldn't worry because there was nothing he could do but wait.

The Sheriff was watching over everyone else, his expression the only brave one around the shaking mass of townsfolk. He looked brave, but Doc knew he was still worried about his two children. He blinked sympathetically.

Halie found trouble finding where they were going. Dust and debris still floated around the area of where Radiator Springs used to be and it was incredible hard to see. Her wound was completely numb; she didn't even know what it looked like now.

Harvey drove up next to her, his expression unreadable. She gave a look of encouragement.

All of the other cars that were following her and Harvey had grim faces, mostly because they didn't know where they were.

Halie blinked and squinted to see the small dark figures of cars off in the distance. She nudged Harvey and pointed her uninjured tire off towards them. Harvey's face lit up and his voice rose up, despite the sore throat he had.

"Everyone, come on. It's not far now!" he rasped.

Lightning looked off in the distance, still pacing furiously, scared to death for his only children. He blinked as he saw headlights and looked around, searching for Sally.

"Sally!" he cried.

Sally opened her eyes. She had been sleep next to Flo and she moaned. She stretched her axels and drove over to Lightning.

"What is it, dear?" she asked, her windshields dropping.

Lightning pointed one of his tires excitedly over to a pair of headlights. "Look!"

Sally squinted her eyes and then let out a tiny shriek of happiness.

"Their okay! They made it!"

Doc opened his blue eyes slowly at Sally's sudden outburst. He slowly got up and drove over to where Lightning and Sally were standing, staring off towards the distance.

"Are those headlights?" Doc asked, blinking a bit at the two tiny shines of light.

"Yep." Lightning said.

"Uh Huh." Sally said after that.

Doc gave the both an odd look, but shook it off.

Halie couldn't keep her eyes open anymore. They had been through so much, it was almost impossible to keep awake.

Harvey nudged against her, keeping her on her tires. She kept her tired blue eyes open until she saw a shape of a porche, stock car and a Hudson Hornet. Harvey noticed them too and let out a scream, despite his throat.

"DAD!"

Doc perked up at the sudden cry off in the distance. He blinked again, trying to make out the shape of the cars. "Harvey?" he asked, almost to himself.

The two headlights got closer until Doc could make out the perfect shapes of two Hudson Hornets. Harvey smiled and drove up to Doc, his side against his father's.

Halie drove up rather slowly, followed by Sam and Laura, who drove straight to Lighting and Sally, Sydney, Samson and the DRH. She smiled weakly at her father as she snuggled under his tire.

"I thought I lost you too again." Doc said, looking at his two children on both his sides.

Halie opened her eyes and smiled. "What, you think I can't survive with Harvey?"

Harvey smiled at what she said, but he then noticed the huge tear in Halie's back again. It was covered with so much dirt and debris he couldn't see much of her parts anymore.

"Dad, what's going to happen to Halie?" Harvey asked.

Doc looked puzzled at Harvey's sudden question, until he looked over a rip.

"I'm not sure. I'll need to take her back to town to see."

"Dad, there is no more town." Halie said sadly.

Doc looked off towards where the smoke was still rising. "I was afraid that was what you would say."

Doc sighed and looked at Halie's back again. He didn't even think he could save any of the parts that had been infected. He gently placed one of his tires on the wound. Halie winced and fell on her shocks.

Molly was suddenly escorted to her two children by Lightning, who had Laura snuggling against his side. She took one look at Halie's wound and let a stray tear fall from her eyes.

"Oh Halie, what did he do to you?" she asked and gently pressed against her daughter.

"I'm fine, really. It doesn't really hurt anymore." She promised her mom.

"That's not good, Halie. It's been infected for a long time." Doc said sternly.

Halie felt another sharp pain as her father's tire rested on the wound.

"I know, but I couldn't let everyone else fall behind." She said. Doc's gaze softened at her self-sacrifice.

"Well, your okay for now. We really should head back to town." Doc said, his gaze sweeping over all of the sleeping cars.

"Sheriff." He called. The old police car drove over to Doc, Sydney and Samson at either side of him.

"We need to get every car moving. We're heading back." Doc said.

The Sheriff gave Doc a puzzled look. Radiator Springs was no more, but he didn't argue. Sydney and Samson started gently waking the sleeping cars.

"Are we leaving now?" Lizzie asked, her eyes opened slowly as Sydney gently woke her.

"Yes Lizzie." Sydney said.

She squinted her eyes at Sydney and let out a confused reply. "Stanley?'

Sydney giggled a bit. "No Lizzie, it's me, Sydney."

The Sheriff looked back, making no car was still sleeping before saying.

"Alright. We are heading back to town. Don't let anyone fall behind." He slowly drove off towards the town, all of the townsfolk following him.

Harvey followed his mother and the townsfolk as she nudged him. Only Doc and Halie where left.

Halie's eyes were closed, almost as if she was sleeping. Doc chuckled at this and gently nudged her to her tires.

"Come on Halie, we're the only ones left."

Halie moaned in protest, but got up. She leaned against her father's side for support as they both drove rather slowly after the rest of the cars.

"I'm so sorry dad." She murmured.

Doc looked at her, his eyes showing nothing.

"I…I ran away and got hurt and I caused you so much grief." She whispered.

"Halie, listen. It's not your fault. Your back now." Doc told her gently.

Halie nodded, but kept her head down. The pain in her back had returned.

"Don't worry, I'll fix you up and you'll be alright." He promised her, gently nuzzling her.

Halie smiled and returned the nuzzle. She was going to be alright.

SOMEWHERE

"I can't believe you Blazer!" The jeep screamed.

Blazer winced at The Jeep's outrage. "I'm sorry master, but I can't kill anyone."

Master or Jeep, glared at him. "You ripped that car apart. You didn't expect that she wouldn't die? The only reason she lived is because of that soft doctor and YOU killed him!"

Blazer let his eyes fall to the ground. "I can't kill Halie."

Master narrowed his eyes until Blazer lifted his head. "Why not?"

Blazer hesitated. Only a few days ago, he would have been glad to kill that little rat, but her bravery and love for her family and friends caused him to have a soft spot for her. He couldn't answer that question.

"Yeah I thought not. Consider your life before you turn this down. I want you destroy her. She's already wounded."

Blazer blinked his mind racing.

"Well? Are you going to do it?" Master said, smirking at Blazer's fear.

Blazer hesitated and closed his eyes, before opening them and giving his answer.

"Alright Master, I'll do it."

**The End**

* * *

_Thats it, the story is over, but before you bite my head off, I am making a sequal. I hope you liked the story and I hope you enjoy the sequal!_


End file.
